People often need a portable means of carrying their medications. There are a variety of medication carriers available in the marketplace. While conventional carriers are typically fine for use with most types of medication, such carriers are typically not suitable for use with medications that are sensitive to heat or moisture. Conventional carriers are also usually bulky and inconvenient to carry.
Therefore, the proceeding disclosure provides improvements over existing designs.